The Marriage Trap
by OneDirectionlovers3
Summary: To satisfy his late father's wishes, hot and single rockstar billionaire Austin Moon must find a bride-someone who fits into his traditional family back home in Florida- and fast, so his engaged sister will be allowed to wed. Austin comes up with a plan and "proposes" to fiery, free spirited songwriter Ally Dawson:If she will play the part of his fake fiance scheme. Bad summery
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this fanfic is pretty much based off the book The Marriage Trap! I'm reading it right now and it was pretty good. Its pretty much word from word in this chapter, but in the next chapter I'll try to use my own words. I kinda left out some details because I want to make these chapters shorter since I'm also typing my other story Camping with enemies. If you haven't read it yet then go check it out!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ally Dawson tilted the margarita glass to her lips and took a long swallow. Tartness collided with the salt, exploded on her tongue, and burned through her blood. Unfortunately, not fast enough. She still had a shred of sanity left to question her actions.

The violet fabric-covered book has been mocking her for the past half an hour, it irritated her. She picked it up again, leafed through the pages, and threw it back on the contemporary shiney glass table. Ridiculous. Love spells, for goodness sakes. She refuesed to stoop to such a low. Of course, when her best friend, Trish, cast her own spell, she'd been supportive and cheered her actions to find her soul mate.

But this is different.

Ally cursed under her breath and stared out the window. It was an hour ago that it had been pouring cats and dogs and she still for some unknown reason stayed in a small bar that was only 3 blocks away from her apartment. She studied the way the silver moonlight leaked through the cracks of the organic bamboo blinds. Another evening gone. Another disatrous date. The demons threatened, and there was no one here to fight them back until dawn.

Why did she never feel a connection This last one had been charming, intelligent, and easygoing. For crying out loud the boy took off his jacket and laid it over a small puddle so she wouldn't get her feet wet. She expected a sexual buzz when they finallly touched-or at least a lousy shiver of promise. Instead, she got zilch. Nothing. Nada, as her best friend Trish calls it in spanish. Just a dull ache of emptiness and longing for... more.

Despair toppled over her like a cresting wave. The familiar edge of panic clawed her gut, but she fought back and mananged to surface. Screw this. She refused to have an attack on her own turf. Ally grabbed the raw irritation like a life vest and breathed deeply and evenly.

Stupid attacks. She hated pills and refused to take them. She made them go away by her own sheer force of will. Probably an early midlife crisis or something. After all, her life was almost perfect.

She had everything most people dreamed about. She wrote songs for famous and well known artist all around the world in all different languages. She had a cute little apartment the suited her just right. The kitchen boasted stainless steel appliances and gleaming ceramic tile. Plush white carpets and matching furniture boasted no children and bespoke sheer style. She did what she wanted, when she wanted, and made no damn apologies to anyone. She was an attractive and a financially fine lady. But one question is still rummaging inside her head everyday.

Is this it?

Ally stood and yanked on red coat from the nearby bar hanger, then stuffed herself into it. Leaving no exposing top part of her body. She quickly paid her drink to the bartender and left without saying a word to anyone around her, she perfectly well-knowned.

* * *

"Austin, this is all your fault!" screamed Emily Moon into the reciever of Austin Moon's cellphone. He had just woken up to the awakining of his phone and had made the biggest mistake by answering it.

"How's is this my fault!" he asked. Irritation pricking at him.

"Because Mom told me I can't get married until you're married! Remember that stupid family tradition Dad believes in?" she explained.

Dread slithered up his spine and coiled in his . The old family tradition had no place in today's society. Sure, the legacy of the oldest son marrying first was prominent in Bergamo, and as the senior count he was looked upon as the leader, but they were long past the days of a required marriage.

"I'm sure there was a miscommunication." he said smoothly."I'll straighten this out."

"She told Derek I can wear the ring, but there will be no wedding until you marry. Then Derek got upset and said he doesn't know how long he can wait befor he starts his life with me, and Mom got mad and called him disrespectful, and we had a big fight and now my life is over, all over! How can she do this to me?"

Gasping sobs broke out over the receiver.

Austin closed his eyes. The dull throb in his temples grew to monstrous proportions.

He slashed through Emily's wails with an impatience he didn't try to hide.

"Calm down," he ordered. She immediantly quieted, used to his authority in the household.

"I'll talk to mom today."

His sister gulped."What if you can't?What if she disowns me if I marry Derek without her approval? I'll lose everything. But how can I give up the man I love?"

His heart stopped, then sped up again. For God's sake, that was a snake pit he refused to jump in. An intense family drama would force him to fly back home, and with his mother's heart problems, he worried about her health. He clenched his fingers around the phone.

"You will not do anything until I speak with her. Do you understand, Emily? I will take care of it. Just tell Derek to hold on until I get this settled."

"Okay." her voice shook.

He quickly ended the call and strode to his car. He'd get back to the studio and think this through. What if he really needed to get married to fix this mess. He knew exactly how much his sister loved her fiance Derek and knows they are totally meant to be together. But, what if he couldn't find the perfect wife. Would his sister ever get married. With his career eating up every spare hour, he'd put finding his soul mate at the bottem of the list. Of course, he already knew what qualities he needed in his future wife. Someone easygoing, sweet tempered, and fun. Intelligent. Loyal. Someone who wanted to raise children, make a home, but independent enough to have her own career. Someone to fit perfectly into his family. Could he find a women for a practical arrangement to satisfy his mother and allow Emily to marry the love of her life? And if so, where in Dante's Hell would he find her?

* * *

**Done did you like it? Anywho I'll probably be updating this story every once a week if I have time. Probably not because of SoLs and Exams! Ugh, I hate that shit! But, I need to pass! :-l**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I will be updating this story once a week. Maybe twice if I get 20 reviews for this chapter from you guys!**

**Shout outs: **_Guest, jennimathewslovezzzhh, vallerinagirl, stephany9911, justus, Apeape2000, geeksrchic, queenc1, Guest, rauraauslly, randomsmileyperson,Guest_

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! Okay now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Here, take the baby."

Ally automatically caught the infant as her brother, Dallas ,pushed the wriggling handful into her arms and hurried off into the dining room. Typical. She'd seen his savvy game of pass the baby before and refused to be the chump. Usually it was because her niece had-

"Oh, gross!"

The heavy odor of poop assaulted her nostrils. Making it really hard for her to breathe **fresh** air. Her niece grinned proudly as pools of saliva dripped down her chin and trickled into Ally's silk slacks. Katie's diaper sagged with God-knows-what mess, and her three strands of hair stuck straight up like Alfalfa gone horribly wrong.

"Sorry, Katie, Aunt Ally doesn't do diapers. When you get older I'll teach you how to ride a motorcycle, score a hot guy for the prom, hot wire a car, and buy your first fake ID. Till then, I'm out."

Katie crammed her fist in her toothless mouth and gnawed in delight. She sure was the cutest baby on earth.

Ally held back a laugh. She glanced quickly around to see if a relative hung by so she could do a quick swap, but most of the party guests were crowded in the kitchen and dining room near the buffet. With a sigh, she rose from the couch, swung Katie on her hip, and almost crashed into the one man who irritated her the most.

Austin Moon.

He grabbed her with firm hands before she even swayed. The heat of the contact sizzled like oil on a hot skillet, but she kept her face expressionless, determined that he never know how he affected her. Since her brother was in all time famous music producer and worked in Starr records. He and Austin became friends and was now invited to functions where business and pleasure combined into family events. She bumped into him everywhere.

"Are you okay, Dawson?"

The caressing tone of his voice stroked her belly like a velvet fist. Katie broke into a gummy smile and practically sighed. And who wouldn't? Austin was simply gorgeous. One of the top ten hottest guys on the planet to ever live.

She took a good look at his appearance. Long, perfect, gold blonde hair. His face was an odd combination of grace and strength, with a high arched brow,slashed cheekbones, and a strong chin. His nose sloped with a slight crookedness that enhanced his charm. His skin was a warm olive.

But what killed her most was his eyes.

Hazel and soulful, almond-shaped, and set off by a set of lush eyelashes. Always filled with a wicked sense of humor and a raw passion that glimmered right beneath his polished surface. He was the definition of beautiful.

Crankiness stirred. Why did he bother her? She had dated some famous singers in the past, and always retained an air of distance, enjoying their company, then moving on without a glance back. But Austin affected her by igniting a basic feminine need she'd never encountered before.

She pushed away the disturbing thought and bumped Katie higher on her hip, securing her in her arms. She made sure to keep her tone cool. "Hello, Moon. What brings you?"

His lower lip twitched. " I'd never miss Cassidy's birthday party."

"No, of course not. You don't seem to miss many events that revolve around Cassidy, do you?"

His eyebrows lifted. "Are you questioning my motives, Dawson?"

Ally hated the way he talked in his huskily voice that can make any girl wildly crazy. But she hated his body more. Solid muscles filled out his supple leather jacket Armani jacket. He wore a royal-blue button-down shirt, jeans, and Paciotti crocodile black boots. Besides killer style, he exuded a masculine power that pressed down upon her, combined with a deadly charm. He pretended not to have a care in the world, but Ally glimpsed the sharp intelligence hidden behind that facade, glinting in the depth of hazel brown eyes.

After all, she hid the same things.

Ally threw him the same charming smile. " Of course not. Just making a comment on the close personal relationship you seem to have with my brother's wife."

Austin chuckled and tickled Katie under her chin. The baby actually laughed. Even her niece was a traitor when it came to him. "Ah, but Cassidy and I are friends,no? And without your brother, my career would have never have gotten off the ground. He's done an amazing job with the music industry."

She grunted."Convenient, isn't it?"

As if knowing he irritated her, he leaned forward. She caught a scent of rich coffee, clean soap, and hint of Christian Dior cologne. Her gaze helplessly focused on those full, sculpted lips that promised sex and sin."Do you have something to say to me, Ally?" he asked in a low drawl.

Trying to fight the heat that rose to her cheeks for they're close approximately, she refused to answer. Instead, she lifted Katie and placed her in his arms. He held her with such tenderness and ease that she regretted her decision immediately." I have to go find Cassidy. Katie has a dirty diaper. Would you do us a favor and change her, please?" She smiled sweetly. "After all, you're practically family. You know where the nursery is."

And with a turn on her stiletto heel, she walked away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and I'll probably be updating my other story on Sunday, maybe Monday! I have a lot of homework this weekend and I need to do it! And I really needed to update this story!**

**Until next time!**

**Bye3-N.Y.L**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks! I'm having a little bit of writer's block for my other story. And plus I had my Sols for those 2 weeks and I had to study. I passed all of them so far. I don't know about Civics. Having my fingers crossed for that one. I'll try and update my other story by the end of the week or maybe Wednesday. I'm trying here guys!**

**Shout Outs: **_Auslly lover, ijustcant, stephany9911, randomsmileyperson, Lalalala, queenc1, cammy, Guest, rauraauslly, JenniMathewslovessYou, melitza253r.s, lonewolf, Guest, directioner-auslly-raura, Guest_

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! IT TOOK A LONG TIME FOR ME TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER! 6 HOURS TO BE EXACT! I STARTED A 3 AND ENDED UNTIL LIKE 10 OR 9:30! THANK YOU GUYS FOR WAITING AND TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER! THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT FOR YOU FANTASTIC PEOPLE!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Ally made her way through the richly decorated Tuscan kitchen, focused on getting a glass of wine. Why couldn't anyone else see that the man was after her best friend? Her brother used to hate him, since Austin did try to hit on his little sister. But right after what happened that dreadful night he has been accepted into the family, which gave him every opportunity to be with his wife. The few times she mentioned it to Cassidy, she laughed it off, citing no sexual chemistry. Bullshit. It was one fogging night that happened way before she turned famous, and changed her life for good. One night that still haunts her in her sleep. One night that can never be forgotten, even if she tried. It was 4 years ago, February 27 on a Saturday way past midnight, that Ally had to walk home alone, from working overtime, since she had been late to work for the past 2 days, she had to make up for it. Her car had broken down halfway coming from work in the middle of a dangerous place to be in, 2:30 in the morning. She cursed at herself for forgetting to refill her car with gas the night before. She was hoping and praying that nobody would be out in this time of hour. It had stopped raining an hour ago and she was now drenched in her super tight red dress, she had wished she had never worn and put on this morning. She was lost in thought for a while, that she didn't read the sign that clearly said 'Keep Out'. She was soon face to face with the person she was hoping she would never cross paths with, and soon be turned into her worst living nightmare, Josh. Ally felt her heart stop for a quick second as he made his way towards her, smirking in the process. "Well, well, well why isn't it little old Dawson." she scrunched up her nose as his alcoholic breathe that assaulted her nostrils. He began to stroke her smooth silky cheek with his thumb. She winced at the touch like it was some type of poison that will attack her any minute. She drew out a shaky breath. "Please leave me alone." she pleaded quite scared. Fear began to take control of her. "Poor little thing." he began to say as he traveled his hands up her thighs. She was disgusted by the touch and tried to push him off, but it was no use. He was way too strong. He slid his hands under her dress and pushed it up further to reveal her lacy black panties and her diamond belly button ring. She gasped and cried for help , but it came out as mumbles as he covered her mouth with his own. She felt like throwing up at that moment and tears were storming down her cheeks as she tried to struggle out of his grip."Hey! Let go of her!"someone screamed. Josh jumped back and looked over her shoulder. Spotting a very furious, familiar looking blonde. If it was possible, steam would be coming out of his nostrils and ears. "Josh" the blonde added marching over to him with a sickening look on his face."What are you doing here Moon, can't you see I'm busy!" he snapped. Looking back to the terrified brunette who was still under his hard grip. He leaned closer to her and tried turning her head to face him. She tried to face away but his grip on her jaw was like cement-hard to break off. "I told you to let her go!" Austin commanded who was really close to full on attack mode. "I'd like to see you try Moon." Josh tested him. Letting go of the brunette in his arms and making his way towards the blonde. The atmosphere became quite intense in matters of seconds as they began to glare at one another. Challenging each other to make the first move. There noses were barely touching in the process. Josh shoved him quite hard which almost made Austin lose his balance. Austin was now boiling in anger and in response shoved him back. It was like this for a couple of times until they were now fiercely tackling one another. Austin pulled him back and knocked him out in one punch. Josh fell hard on the pavement and in less than 5 seconds red warm liquid came streaming down his nose. Josh became furious and immediantley got right back up. Josh tried to punch him back, but Austin quickly blocked it with his strong arm and his fist connected with Josh's face once again. Pain struck Josh's face as he held his hand on his injured nose trying to reduce the bleeding, while his other hand on his bruised cheek. He was running out of breath and was now heavily breathing. He looked like he was about to collapse any minute now. "This isn't over Moon!" he hissed as he walked away. Leaving a stunned looking brunette behind, who was now looking at the tired out blonde leaning against the brick wall, who was clenching and unclenching his fist to relieve the pain that had formed. Complete quietness filled the air that is until she decided to break it."Thanks for saving me Austin," she whispered in a soft voice. He kept quiet, feeling like he didn't need to respond. Coldness shivered its way through her body causing her to cross her arms for warmth. He noticed this and quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her petite body. She sended him a warm hearted smile and quickly received one in return. He lowered his head just enough so his lips were touching the side of her ear. Her breath got caught in her throat by the sudden movement and her heart began to pump like crazy. She doesn't know why but for some unknown reason every time Austin is near her, or by any chance touches her she gets these weird sparks and feelings that no other guy has given her. And that scared her. He smirked when he noticed this and huskily whispered in her ear."Come on lets take you home?" she slowly nodded her head as he lead her to his car parked in front of a small hotel that was a couple of blocks away.

Back to reality. Ally shook her head trying to discard the unforgotten flashback. She poured herself a glass of Cabernet, then wandered through the elegant dining room. She noticed the removal of certain antiques and sharp edges, the beginning of baby proofing in her brother's mansion. Cassidy swooped down on her with a plate filled with food with Trish right behind her.

"Why aren't you eating? I need support. I'm trying to lose the baby weight but these appetizers are too good." Ally grinned at her best friend.

"You look fantastic. God, your boobs are huge. I'm so frickin' jealous." The black dress emphasized her curvy figure with the scooped neckline and knee-high length. Trish giggled at her compliment. Cassidy stuck out her tongue.

"The benefits of breastfeeding. Let's hope I don't leak and ruin my sexy effect." Trish rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Where's Katie?" Trish asked. Ally fought a satisfied smirk.

"With Austin. He's changing her diaper." Trish groaned."Why did you do that to him? You're always giving him a hard time." Cassidy put down her plate on a near by food table."I have to go help," as she was about to go find Austin, Ally grabbed her arm.

"Oh all right, I'll go check on him. I'm sure he gave Katie to your mom. He's not stupid, Cass, and he's a man. Men don't change diapers."

"Dallas does." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Rarely. He gave Katie to me because he knew she pooped." Cassidy glared at her husband from across the room.

"Why am I surprised? The other night he asked me to hold her for just a minute and when I went to look for him, he'd gone out. Out of the actual house. In his car. I mean, are you kidding me?" Trish and Ally nodded.

"We'll schedule a shopping trip with you soon and we'll make him pay. Literally." Cassidy laughed.

"Go save Austin. And be nice to him, for God's sake. I don't know what's up with you two." Trish nodded and added." Yeah, you guys fight way too much. You guys act and sound like an old married couple." Ally eyes widened and shuddered at the thought being married to Austin. Cassidy and Trish laughed at their friends reaction. Austin can't be that bad they thought. Even though they are happily married with kids. Trish having a 3 year old daughter, Rosie, and pregnant with a boy at 7 months and Cassidy having a 4 year old son, Andrew, and a one year old daughter,Katie, planning on having more in the future, thought that Austin would be a perfect dad. Since he did baby sit Andrew a lot when Cassidy was pregnant with Katie. Plus, Cassidy needed Trish's help, since Dallas was at work. So, an addition to Andrew, Austin had to baby sit Rosie as well, since Dez would also be a work and have nobody to look after Rosie. Ever since then Austin has been great with kids. Playing with them, communicating with them and even taking care of them from any harm. If only he had a wife to have his own kids with. And that's when Trish and Cassidy suggested Ally could be the perfect job for that. But that's never going to happen if Ally and Austin don't get along.

"Oh, come on Ally,have you seen the way he looks at you." Trish accused. Cassidy smiled in agreement. Ally shook her head. Trish sighed.

"Come on, please tell me you at least find Austin just a tiny bit attractive?" Trish asked sounding a bit hopeful.

Ally shrugged."Nope." she lied smoothly. "I told you, I think he's secretly in love with Cassidy. But no one believes me."

"This again?" Cassidy shook her head. "Alls, I already told you we are just friends. He's like family. Trust me, even Dallas came around- there's nothing between Austin and me. Never was."

"Right." Ally looked at her two best friends, whom she loved like sisters and hugged the living hell out of them.

"Enjoy your food Trish, birthday girl, and don't worry. I'll rescue him." She took her time, expecting to find Austin nursing a scotch, child-free. She climbed the winding stair case and padded quietly down the hall. A low laugh, then humming drifted in the air. She peeked her head around and took in the sight before her. Austin held Katie in his arms as he rocked her. He was singing a well-knowned lullaby that was realized as "Twinkle,Twinkle Little Star." Katie gazed up at him with sheer adoration, gurgling in time to the melody. The nursery added to the almost mystical quality of the scene, with large moons and stars painted on the ceiling, and bright yellow paint splashing the walls like the sun. Her heart stopped. A fierce longing shook through her core, and Ally half closed her eyes in a battle to push a away the emotional storm. He'd shed his jacket, which hung neatly on the back of a chair. Katie wore a different dress of yellow roses, her dainty tights and matching yellow shoes pristine and cleaned of drool. The scent of vanilla hung in the air. She swallowed hard and clenched her fists. He looked up. Their gazes met and locked. For a moment, a raw, lustful chemistry shot between them. Then it was gone, and Ally wondered if she'd just imagined the look of want on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply. He cocked his head at her accusation."Singing." she sighed with impatience and motioned toward the changing table.

"I mean, the diaper. You changed her? And why is she wearing that?" He looked amused. "Of course I changed her, just as you asked, Dawson. Her dress was dirty, so I picked out a new one. Why do you look so surprised?"

"Figured you were raised with that old-fashioned attitude. You know, men are leaders and don't cook, clean, or do diapers." Austin threw his head back and roared with laughter. Katie blinked, then babbled in response.

"You haven't met my mother. I grew up with three younger sisters. When a diaper needed changing it was my responsibility, and there was no game of pass-the-baby. I tried that once and paid dearly."

"Oh."she leaned against the white bureau.

"And what about you? I guess you never had to change a diaper?" She smiled and ignored the emptiness.

"I had it made. Dallas was older, so I had no younger siblings to worry about. Never had to lift a finger because we lived in a mansion with a maid, a cook, and a nanny. I was spoiled rotten." A short silence descended. She shifted uncomfortably as he made no move to disguise his pointed gaze as he searched her face, looking for something she couldn't understand. Finally, he spoke."No, Dawson. I think you had it harder than most of us." She refused to answer, hating the way he tried to get under her skin and figure things out. As if he already suspected more lurked beneath the surface."Think what you like,"she said casually."But stop calling me sweetheart." He responded with a wicked wink as he took in her form-fitting metallic top. As if he played with the idea of tugging down her shirt and bending his head to suck on her nipples. On cue, her breast swelled in fierce demand, ready to play. Why did he affect her so intensely? Suddenly Maria McKenzie, Cassidy's mom, showed up at the door interrupting the heating sensation that was filing up the room.

"Ally,darling,I've been looking for you!" Maria kissed both cheeks and gazed at her with warmth that always tripped up her heart.

"Here is my beautiful granddaughter. Come here, my darling." She took Katie and bestowed more kisses on Austin.

"I heard she needed changing but it seems you make a good team." Why did the entire family hold the misconception they'd be perfect together? Ally held back a sigh while Austin laughed.

"Ah, Mrs. McKenzie, you know how wonderful Ally is about taking care of her niece. I only sat back and watched."

Guilt snagged her hard. She smiled but shot him a dirt look. Why did he always seem to come out the good guy?

"I'm having a small dinner for everyone Friday and insist you both join me," Maria announced. Those family dinners used to belong to only Ally,Cassidy,Trish and Dallas. She smiled as she remembered some of those memories. She sighed in disappointment when she remembered her schedule.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McKenzie, I'll be flying to Milan this week. I leave in two days for a songwriting meeting with Taylor Swift."

"Then how about I reschedule it for next Friday?"

Ally smiled."I would love that." Mrs. McKenzie looked at Austin waiting for his response. Ally looked at him as if she was pleading for him not to go. He smirked knowing what she was thinking."I have nothing planned that day, why not?"

"Oh alright then, next Friday it is. Now, let me take this little one back out to the party, and I will see you later." Cassidy's mom disappeared down the hallway, and Ally suddenly noticed Austin's strange expression.

"Your flying to Milan? For how long?"

She shrugged."Probably a week. I'll take some time to make a new contacts, do some shopping."

"Hmmm." Somehow, the uncommitted sound seemed ominous. He looked at Ally studying her in a new light for the first time, probing her face, then dropping to her body, as if searching under her fashionable outfit for something more.

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that?" She shifted her feet as a tingly warmth heated between her thighs. No way was she going there. If there were one man in the world she'd never sleep with if the zombies took over the earth and they were the only ones left to procreate, it was Austin Moon.

"I may have a proposition for you." he murmured.

She pushed away the memory of their first meeting and forced a smirked."Sorry,babe. That ship has sailed and left port."

She refused to look back as she walked away.

...

Austin sipped his cognac and watched as the party winded down. Luscious chocolate chip cannoli cake and pots of strong coffee were served, and a relaxed atmosphere rippled through the rooms as family and friends making their good-byes.

Tension swirled in his gut and fought with lovely fire of the alcohol. This time he was in trouble. Big trouble. After the phone call with Emily and Derek, he decided to confront his parents with a well-placed battle plan.

Austin knew sticking with the family tradition was impossible. He also realized his parents believed strongly in rules and rarely broke them. He had decided on an alternate plan that seemed brilliant. He'd throw them a story about a steady girlfriend, with a wedding in the firm future, and even promise a visit. Then he'd calmly insist Emily marry first because of her history with Derek, and he would cite Papa's heavenly blessing. Maybe he'd tell her he saw it in a dream, something to soothe her doubts.

Until his other sister Zoey blew his story to rubble with a simple statement. His mind drifted to their brief conversation.

"I'm sure I can talk them out of it," Austin said, ignoring the doubts slithering like snakes in his head.

"Impossible,Papa promised grandpa on his deathbed he'd continue the traditions of the family. Unfortunately, that included having you marry first, no matter how ridiculous it sounds." The truth slammed through him. He'd never win on a deathbed promise. His father lured him into the trap, and his own mother shut the cage door behind him. He needed a wife and he needed her fast if he was going to clean up this mess. At least, a temporary wife.

What options did he have? His mind worked with brutal efficiency until the only solution lay before him. Convince his parents he was legally married, get Emily to rush the wedding, and then a few months later break the sad news that his marriage didn't work out. Plus his parents are in Milan so they won't suspect a thing. All he has to do is fly to Milan for a couple of days with his fake wife convince his parents that he's married then fly back with his parents for the family party and tell his parents his wife is unable to make it to the party and nobody will suspect a thing. If they find out he'll deal with the consequences later. Now, he needed to fix this. After all, fixing family dramas was his job.

"I'll be getting married by the end of the week," he said.

His sister's sharp indrawn breath cut through the phone.

"Tell Emily no to do anything rash. I'll call Mom and tell her the news later."

"Are you serious? Are you really getting married, or is this a scam?"

Austin closed his eyes. In order to make the plan work, everyone needed to believe it was real. Starting with Zoe. "I have been seeing someone, and was just waiting to make it official. She doesn't like a fuss and doesn't want a real wedding, though, so we'll probably hit the justice of the peace and then I'll break the news to everyone?"

"Are you telling me the truth,Austin? Listen, this may be a mess but there's no reason to rush the marriage just to calm down Emily. You don't have to fix everything all the time."

"Yes I do,"he said quietly. The heaviness of responsibility fell over him and smothered his breath. He accepted the weight with question and moved forward."I'll give you the details after I talk to my fiancee."

"Mom will insist on meeting her. She's not going to take your word."

His sister's words locked the door on the cage with a final click.

"I know. I'm going to visit them while they are still in Milan for the summer."

"What?Who is she?What's her name?"

"I have to go. I'll call you back later."

He disconnected the call.

The situation swirled with limited possibilities and too little time. He decided to look for one of those elite escort services that hired out companions for big events. Perhaps, with some luck, he'd find one willing to pretend to be his wife. Of course,delaying the meeting with his parents would take careful planning, and with the opening of the waterfront, he may be diagnosed with an ulcer by the end of the week.

Unless...

His gaze cut through the crowd and locked with a pair of brown eyes. A flare of lust lit low in his gut in automatic response to the challenge. She arched one perfect brow and tossed her head in dismissal, turning her back on him. He smothered a laugh. The woman was a prickly mass of sex and sarcasm. If there was a rose beneath, she surrounded herself with a thicket of thorns to warn any prince on horseback to stay way back.

Ally Dawson was perfect for the job.

* * *

** I was going to write more but my eyes hurt like shit! And my hands were starting to cramp a bit. So, I'll continue this story next week for you guys! Oh and since school is almost over I get to update my story more often! YAY! **

Oh and on my other story **(Camping with enemies)** some of you were confused about the ending. Okay just to make this clear. The story is** NOT** done! I repeat the story is **NOT** done! Its just getting started. Yup more pranks and drama still yet to come. Okay that's it I guess.

Until next time folks!

Bye3- N.Y.L


End file.
